Apples Were Never This Sweet
by The Awes0me 0ne
Summary: Rainbow Dash realizes she is late to a scheduled meeting with Applejack in a clearing in Sweet Apple Acres, but when she finally arrives Applejack is nowhere to be seen.


Soo I wrote this because I wanted to. Have fun. Also, I don't own MLP:FIM, just so ya know.

* * *

Apples Were Never This Sweet

Rainbow Dash zipped over Sweet Apple Acres, flying as fast as she could. Applejack had asked her to come to a secluded spot on the far side of the apple orchard, and she had completely and utterly forgotten.

She hated letting her friends down especially Applejack, and was horrified when she realized it was already past the time she was supposed to have been there after she came home from a Wonderbolts air show. As she spotted the clearing, she stopped pumping her wings and started descending in a gentle glide.

As Dash landed, she looked around for her friend, but saw no sign. When she spotted Applejack's prized Stetson hat, Rainbow Dash's heart sunk in her chest. Had she gone? Why would she just leave her hat lying there? She walked over to it and picked it up. Were those... tear stains? She had to find Applejack. Now.

She flew up over the trees and looked for any sign of the farm pony. After a few tense minutes she caught a glimpse of orange in between all the green, red, and brown, there was Applejack, leaning agianst one of the larger trees in the orchard. She flew down, but hesitated when she heard something she had hoped shed never hear agian. Applejack was crying, and Dash had somehow caused it.

Rainbow flew carefully and settled in the tree above her friend. Applejack hadn't heard her over the sound of her own tears. Dash didn't know what to do, should she just leave? Did AJ even want to talk to her anymore? Rainbow Dash had never been good at comforting anypony, so she was at a complete loss. Her heart shattered as she watched her best friend cry her eyes out because of her. 'Oh AJ, what'd I do this time?...' she thought.

As Rainbow shifted on the branch, she lost her grip on the hat. She reached out to catch it, but it was too late. The hat floated down and gently landed directly in front of Applejack. At first, she didnt notice it, but after a few seconds she suddenly jerked backwards and banged her head on the tree. Applejack recovered and rubbed the back of her head with a hoof. "What the buck?.." She mumbled. She looked right, then left, and then up. She jumped back agian when she saw Rainbow staring guiltily back at her.

"Consarnit Rainbow! Couldn't you have said somethin?" she said with a scowl, that slowly turned back into a frown as she looked away. "Uh.. How much ah that did ya see?.." Applejack asked quietly.

"I... I'm... Sorry... I'm sorry I was late I just completely forgot and I'm sorry! I know you probably don't want to even talk to me anymore but I'm sorry so please forgive me I'm sorry!" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but cringe at how stupid and totally un-cool she sounded. She felt like the Wonderbolts themselves were watching and waiting for her to mess up. Again.

Applejack looked up at her suprised. "But... But ah thought you just didn't wanna talk to me so yah skipped out. I.. Ahm sorry.."

"For what? You didnt even do anything. I was late, it's my fault." Dash was confused, why was applejack apologizing?

"Ahm sorry for not bein' completely honest with you, Rainbow Dash." She looked up at her, with more tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"What do you mean, AJ?" Rainbow was more confused than ever now. Applejack, lying? No, she would never outright lie. What's going on here?

"Ah mean, I ain't told ya somethin ya ought to know." She said. She looked down agian, put her hat back on her head, and leaned back agianst the tree. Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed next to her orange friend. What did AJ mean? This left more questions than answers for the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Applejack.. What's going on?" She couldnt keep this up. She had to know what was bothering her best friend so much.

"Well ah.. I guess what I need to tell ya.. I just don't know how to say it RD."She looked away from the pegasus and tears slowly trailed their way down her snout and dripped off of her nose. She just couldn't look at her in the eyes. Her beautiful rose-colored eyes..

Without thinking, Rainbow moved closer to her friend and put a wing over her back. Rainbow Dash, embarrassed, looked away, but was suprised to feel Applejack lean into her. She looked back and hugged her friend. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, with Applejack crying into Dash's neck and her wrapping her wings around her, trying to comfort her. It must have been a while, because the shadows had lengthened when Applejack finnally pushed hersel away from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow couldn't help noticing how beautiful the orange pony looked when the dimming sunlight reflected off of her fur. She shook her head, what was she thinking? She looked back at Applejack, who was just sitting there, looking at her. She could look into those beautiful green eyes forever. As soon as she had that thought however, she blushed and looked away.

"Rainbow..." Applejack said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, AJ?.." the blue pegasus replied.

"I... I love you."

"What?" Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Ah said I love you, Rainbow Dash... Its been eatin' away at me for almost a year."

Rainbow dash was astonished. A beautiful, strong, amazing pony like Applejack... loved her? No, she must be dreaming. Not like she hadn't drempt something like that before... This must just be a very realistic one. One look into those completely real green eyes answered her question. And for the first time, she realized how much she really cared about that orange farm pony. She'd die for her in an instant. She loved her. She loved Applejack.

"I... I think I... I might.. love you too.. AJ." They stared at each other, and after a few short moments, their lips tentatively touched. Their kiss depended, but after a few seconds Applejack blushed and moved away.

"Rainbow, do you mind if we just stay here for a little while? I'm pretty darned tired after today.." she while learning back into the tree, and closing her eyes.

"Sure, Applejack. Whatever you want." Rainbow leaned into her, and wrapped her hooves lightly around Applejack.

Rainbow Dash's eyelids became heavier and heavier, and soon the two ponies drifted into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in eachothers hooves.

* * *

Sorry if this story is too cheesy or whatever. I just felt like maximum cheese when I wrote it. So yay. Also, you see that cover picture right there? Yeah that one. Amazing right? You should go check out the artist's page on deviant art. The username is FrostbackCat


End file.
